L'écho du silence
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: S'il y avait bien une chose de douloureuse avec Ginny, c'était ses silences.


L'écho du silence

S'il y avait bien une chose de douloureuse avec Ginny, c'était ses silences.

Ginevra Weasley était la définition de la joie de vivre, de l'enthousiasme, du bonheur palpable. C'était une joyeuse pipelette, une adorable emmerdeuse. Peu importait les évènements, Ginny ne savait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche. Elle parlait tout le temps, à toute occasion. Et discrètement, chaque phrase, chaque mot, avait son importance. Elle maniait à la perfection les doubles phrases et les dialogues non-dits. Elle avait acquis une certaine manipulation orale qu'elle utilisait parfois, sans que personne ne le sache. Elle avait fini par apprendre à amener les gens où elle le souhaitait, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Cela s'était révélé bien utile avec ses frères qu'elle avait embobiné, les uns après les autres. Ginny avait quelque chose, un plus, un charme. Cette petite différence qui lui permettait de mettre tout le monde dans sa poche. Elle nous ensorcelait. Et j'étais le premier à me laisser charmer.

Je ne saurais dire comment elle m'a rendu fou d'elle. Ça a été progressif, naturel. Ça a commencé par de la compréhension tendre et des discussions enflammées. Puis par des grands discours et des éclats de rire. Ginny était si vivante, si pleine de vie. Elle rayonnait constamment, m'attirait par sa chaleur. Et puis au bout d'un moment, sans que je m'y attende vraiment, je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Les autres étaient devenues fades, inintéressantes. Avec Ginny, je savais que j'étais aimé pour qui j'étais vraiment et non pas pour une image. Avec elle, tout était différent. Elle était ma confidente, mon amante, mon âme sœur. Ma moitié.

Ginny était délicieuse. Elle était lumineuse, pleine d'éclat de vie. Et lorsque l'on apprenait à la connaître, à la comprendre, elle devenait fascinante. Elle livrait ses astuces comme des secrets. Comme si à ses yeux, dévoiler son côté légèrement manipulateur constituait une marque de confiance pure. Même sa famille et ses amis les plus proches ne connaissaient pas cet aspect d'elle, il n'y avait que moi. Juste moi.

J'étais le privilégié, le gardien de toutes ses facettes. Le confident de son âme. Et j'aimais ça, plus que tout au monde. Je me sentais plus fort qu'eux, plus aimé. Parce que j'étais le seul, l'unique à savoir. L'unique à l'avoir toute entière. Parce que d'un regard, nous nous comprenions vraiment, sans faux semblant.

Je la regardais, fasciné. Je la voyais mener les autres par le bout du nez. Elle leur faisait dire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Et je les voyais, eux, se faire embobiner. Certains finissaient par signer des papiers pour soutenir Hermione, pour que les Elfes aient des droits reconnus. D'autres promettaient de se rendre dans la boutique de ses frères et d'y acheter des farces et attrapes. D'autres encore promettaient qu'ils me laisseraient en paix et ne me demanderaient plus d'autographes. Lorsque c'était fait, lorsqu'elle réussissait, Ginny faisait rayonner la pièce d'un foutu sourire magnifique, hypnotique.

Ginny était devenue une excellente journaliste, la meilleure sans doute. Elle se servait de son talent pour déceler les petits secrets, pour donner goût aux confidences. Mais malgré son métier, Ginny gardait toujours les informations trop sensibles pour elle. Elle respectait la vie privée de chacun, gardant avec elle une part de révélation inavouable. Trop noble pour être qualifiée de Serpentard, trop courageuse pour être Serdaigle. Elle était la Gryffondor fidèle, déterminée et forte, et peu importait qu'elle ait quitté Poudlard depuis des années.

Ginny était magnifique. Si intelligente et subtile. Lumineuse malgré sa part de ténèbres cachée et refoulée. J'aimais aussi cette partie d'elle, désillusionnée par la vie. Marquée par la guerre et par le décès de son frère. Cette part d'elle qu'elle ne montrait qu'à moi. Ces moments où elle était entièrement elle-même, devenant vulnérable et imparfaite. J'aimais quand j'arrivais à faire briller ses yeux de bonheur alors qu'une seconde auparavant, ils s'éteignaient doucement.

Mais parfois, c'était impossible. Parfois, la tristesse, les souvenirs, étaient plus forts qu'elle, que nous. Parfois, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle se taisait.

Les silences de Ginny. La brutalité avec laquelle ils arrivaient. Soudain, elle devenait inaccessible, éteinte, hors de portée et d'atteinte. Elle devenait comme les cadavres qu'elle pleurait. Et quoi que je fasse, rien ne pouvait changer ça.

Les silences de Ginny. Ils étaient si longs, si difficiles à vivre. Ils pouvaient durer des jours. Elle s'enfermait, se renfermait. Je savais qu'il fallait être patient, que je devais respecter et accepter cette douleur qui vivait en elle et ne s'effacerait jamais. Je restais présent pour elle, dans l'ombre, attendant qu'elle me revienne. Je l'aimais telle qu'elle était avec cette faiblesse, ce masque de tristesse. Je faisais tout mon possible pour elle. Pour qu'elle se sente bien et libre, aimée et soutenue. Pour qu'elle ait envie de me revenir.

Chaque fin de silence était libérateur. Un instant elle se taisait, le suivant elle me regardait et souriait. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était partie, elle revenait à moi. De nouveau elle était forte, prête à tout affronter. Prête à défendre ses valeurs et ses opinions. Elle me remerciait, me murmurait du bout des lèvres qu'elle avait de la chance de m'avoir. Souvent, elle susurrait à quel point elle m'aimait.

Lorsque nous nous disputions, j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès de se taire. Qu'elle savait à quel point ça me rendait fou, à quel point ça me touchait au plus profond de mon être. Mais heureusement, c'était le genre de silence qui finissait rapidement. Certains étaient si courts qu'on les voyait à peine. Cela dépendait de ses humeurs, des causes de notre discorde, des mots que j'avais moi-même employés.

Après la naissance de notre fils, les silences s'étaient espacés, duraient moins longtemps. L'amour d'une mère gagnait tous les combats. Elle luttait, combattait contre elle-même, pour le bonheur de sa chair, du centre de notre monde. Elle était si belle. Il suffisait qu'il pleure pour que le silence s'arrête. Elle le prenait dans ses bras, le réchauffait contre son coeur. Elle lui chantait l'amour. Elle faisait fuir ses cauchemars d'enfant. Alors lui aussi, tout petit être qu'il était, il devenait lumière.

Lui, ne se taisait jamais, comme la Ginny de mon adolescence. Il riait, baragouinait. Il dirigeait nos vies de par sa bonne humeur.

Nous lui avions donné le nom de nos proches décédés, en hommage. James Fred Potter. Il promettait d'être aussi joyeux et farceur que les deux hommes dont il tenait ses prénoms. Autant qu'il était déjà aussi envoutant et bavard que sa mère. Et lorsqu'il se taisait, ses silences n'étaient pas tristesses. Au contraire, ils n'étaient que quiétude, c'était agréable. Ce petit bout d'homme donnait une nouvelle définition, une nouvelle facette, au Silence.

Quand il a appris à parler, James braillait des « Papa » et « Maman » à longueur de journée, sans jamais se lasser. Et c'était ainsi pour chaque nouveau nom, chaque nouveau mot. James aimait appeler les visages familiers. Il tendait ses petits bras potelés en quémandant sa marraine, un de ses oncles, sa grand-mère… Il charmait par ses sourires et ses rires. James mettait le monde à ses pieds. Mais cela le lassait vite, ce n'était jamais ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Alors il finissait toujours par demander sa mère, par réclamer son amour et sa tendresse maternelle. Jamais elle ne lui a refusé ce caprice. Tous deux se souriaient et c'était beau, magnifique. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

Notre maison n'était plus silencieuse. Elle était comme libérée du passé. Libérée des mots tus et douloureux. Libérée des cauchemars et des cicatrices.

J'ai cru que les silences de Ginny auraient toujours une fin. Je m'étais naïvement dit que le bonheur l'aiderait à surmonter le chagrin du passé. Je pensais que nous avions trop souffert pour que cela recommence, pour qu'un autre drame arrive.

Mais ce silence-là, j'ai su, à l'instant même où il est apparut, qu'il ne partirait jamais. J'ai compris immédiatement que j'avais perdu ma femme pour toujours. Car ce silence, c'était aussi celui de nos coeurs, brisés. C'était le silence de la mort. C'était le bruit dans la poitrine de notre fils qui jamais plus ne se soulèverait. C'était l'écho de la douleur dure et puissante. Ravageuse. Dévastatrice. L'écho d'un drame, produit par un accident stupide. Par un mauvais hasard, une mauvaise chute. L'écho silencieux d'un petit garçon qui n'apprendrait jamais à faire des phrases complètes. D'une mère qui avait perdu sa chair, sa raison d'être. De cette femme assassinée par sa propre tristesse, qui n'avait pas trouvé de raison suffisante pour rester dans la réalité et se relever. Une femme qui ne pouvait plus se battre. C'était l'écho du corps, presque sans vie, j'avais libéré par amour. C'était le son muet de son dernier sourire alors que je la tuais, malgré les larmes qui inondaient mes yeux.

Il existe un avantage à être le Survivant, une légende vivante. Personne ne vous soupçonne, personne n'imagine. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Harry Potter a tué sa femme bien aimée par amour ?

J'avais longtemps détesté le silence et ce qu'il annonçait. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, au milieu du bourdonnement des excuses et condoléances diverses, je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : que le silence revienne.

_Très court, je sais. J'avais envie d'écrire là-dessus. Ce n'est pas super joyeux (comment ça, ça ne l'est pas du tout ?) mais c'était un sujet que je voulais aborder. Initialement c'était une Dramione mais j'ai préféré la réécrire en Hinny. _

_J'espère, malgré tout, que vous avez aimé. J'avais besoin d'écrire sur un autre couple, un autre thème. _


End file.
